


we are the collision of stars, a sublime chaos

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hope's Peak Academy is still an awful place but there is no Kamukura project, Inspired by Meg Cabot's Teen Idol but it's heavily altered, Junko isn't there either, Multi, So Hinata struggles to find his place, Soulmates AU, and is generally unhappy, he is still a good person at heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Most of the time, Hinata isn't really sure why he does what he does. He didn't want to become the 'SHSL Councelor' for Hope's Peak Gazette, neither did he want to guide the new student through his first days of school. He sure didn't ask for this student to be his soulmate.Yes, most of time, Hinata would like to shake off everyone's expectations of him and to put Hope's Peak Academy on fire.But he doesn't, because it feels like he would disappear in a puff of smoke with it. He isn't made of anything but expectations, after all.





	1. One

**_The Ultimate Counselor makes their debut in Hope’s Peak Gazette in the sixty-third issue of the magazine !_ **

 

_ If you need guidance, emotional support, or just to express your problem through writing, it’s now possible in Hope’s Peak Gazette, since the Ultimate Counselor will read all your letters and will answer them. The letters will be and stay anonymous to avoid any embarrassment on the writer’s part, but also any bias on the Counselor’s part. _

 

_ Hope’s peak wants to create a place where everyone will be free to talk and to be listened to, without prejugés. This place will be reserved to the the students following the class in the main building, though we encourage the Reserve Course Students to do something similar in their own newspaper. _

 

_ We hope to read you all soon, _

 

_ Main teacher, Chisa Yukizome _

_ School Therapist, Miaya Gekkogahara _

_ _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Every first day of a school year looks the same : a depressing and entertaining circus that Hinata wants no part in. From as far as Hinata can remember, the first day of school has always been this surrealist, frantic, out-of-time moment, an organized confusion where everyone plays their part in the predictable theater of their life. The bench he is on is ideally positioned to enjoy the insanity : just in front of the main entrance, where the first years are all mixed together for the first and last time before being definitely assigned to one class.

 

He was there, last year, Hinata thinks, but he can't remember if he looked as lost and desperate as the new batch of students does. He tries to not be too disdainful – they'll soon be integrated to Hope's Peak too – but it's hard, and Natsumi, who is sitting not  _ beside _ him like any normal person would be, but almost  _ over _ him since she decided that the backside of the bench was more comfortable for her snobby ass, spits some snarky comments everytime she sees someone being stupid, and he can't help but laugh, as discreetly as possible, and after all, isn't it the kind of privilege they get by being one year older ? Laughing at the first years ?

 

“Hey, Hajime” she smiles, and her smile is almost mean and he definitely wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of this kind of smile, which may be one of the reason he decided to become friend with her on the first place. “We got a pair of winners, here. The girl near the panel. She is watching her wrist. And the boy under the tree, he is looking around.”

 

Hinata shrugs, unconvinced that it means anything, but he can't help himself and keeps an eye on the two students Natsumi mentioned. The girl can't tear her eyes off her wrist, looking at the timer everyone has there, a timer which is probably about to stop. It's not difficult to know what's going through their head right now. The girl is short, brown-haired, pretty forgettable if Hinata wants to be honest, but in a cute way. She keeps her eyes away from the crowd, anxious that she won't be able to know  _ who _ her timer stopped for. The boy is taller, not very attractive either, but he looks smart and he is obviously looking, waiting for something,  _ someone _ . It's a natural urge, but it never happens. You don't get the « it's the one » feeling when you meet your soulmate, after all. Which is why these first moments are so important : it's too easy to just miss the person the universe decided is the best for you.

 

“It's your turn, soon, right ?” Natsumi sing-songs.

 

She knows everything about Hinata's discomfort on this matter. Herself is basically born with a timer at 0 already. She may have met her soulmate at the hospital, in this weird room where they put all the babies, or during the first weeks of her life, before the timer had the time to form on her wrist. And when it did, it wasn't ticking away the seconds before the fateful meeting with the person who would supposedly 'change her life'. Some people seem to pity her for it, but Natsumi isn't too bothered by her fate, and Hinata would give anything to be in her situation. Because no matter how much he tries to forget about it, it's  _ there _ , and it's leading to  _ something _ , whether he wants it or not.

 

“Mm”  he says, noncommittal. “Guess so.”

 

The boy they were spying on is slowly walking toward the girl – he probably noticed her agitation. He is smiling, looking at her, and Hinata can't help but be cynical.  _ What if she was ugly ? What if she was fat ? What if she was one of these loud-mouthed girls like Natsumi who scares boys like him away ? Would he be smiling like that  _ ? He knows that's not how that works, but the closer he gets from his own meeting with his soulmate, the more bitter he becomes. He glances at Natsumi who has still this twinkle in her eyes, showing that she is having a lot of fun, right now, and for some unknown reason, it pisses him off even more.

 

“It's not because the goddamn universe decided someone was made for me that I'm going to run into this someone's arms, okay ?” he hisses.

 

His friend hums quietly.

 

“You wouldn't say that if Sleeping Beauty was your soulmate, right Hajime ? You wouldn't think the whole thing is an annoyance, uh ?” Her tone is light and teasing but as always with her, there is an layer of cruelty under the surface, as if she was mocking him.

 

“Don't call her like that,” he replies, starting to get annoyed by her attitude. “And Nanami is my friend. That's the whole difference between a normal relationship and this... thing, where you start knowing the other person with everyone drooling over your shoulder, waiting to see 'true love' in action or whatever they expect.”

 

She throws her long blond hair behind her back, attracting a couple of interested looks from the boys - and a bunch of girls. Hinata, who met Natsumi after he crashed into her in the middle of the hallway on the second day of school, always has a hard time remembering that she is actually stunning. More than once, he received a ‘knowing’ wink from other classmates, as if they couldn’t understand that neither Hinata nor Natsumi are interested in fooling around on the roof or seeing a movie and blushing anytime their hands meet. This just isn’t them, and he is glad to have a real friend in his class, at the end of the day, as if it could make the humiliation of being in the Reserve Course less painful.

 

Right, maybe going on this path of thinking isn’t the best idea right now.

 

Somewhere over him, Natsumi doesn’t stop talking - complaining, actually.

 

“... and the old Martha doesn’t stop pushing me to play in public, you know ? Saying I have a gift, or something, as if it  _ meant _ anything, who cares about piano ?” She shakes her head.

 

Hinata needs a few seconds to remember that Martha is the teacher her parents hired from Europe to torture her three days a week with piano lessons, since… forever, according to Natsumi, but probably since middle-school, actually. Not that Hinata would ever question the yakuza-way, but he never met someone less likely to enjoy piano than Natsumi.

 

“You have my sympathy” he says and she rolls her eyes.

 

“If I have your sympathy, you’ll come to see me play in two weeks at the Amphitrion, right ?” She laughs after that, indicating that it is more of a joke than anything else.

 

“No offense, but I’d rather spend my whole week-end doing my homework than being stuck there with a bunch of pretentious people around me.”

 

“That’s both of us” Natsumi says, and then sighs. “Oh well, I heard we get free food from the hosts, so that’s something to look forward, I guess.”

 

Hinata smiles, but Natsumi doesn’t notice, for she turned back toward the couple-to-be. They are still throwing shy looks at the other, smiling and walking in circles, trying to get close,  but not too close, because the anxiety is killing them, probably. Hinata frowns, already bored. It’s the same thing, every year, and it’s not something he is interested in beyond morbid curiosity. Instead of observing them, he lets his mind wander, and his gaze follows, looking around the area they way winter’s colours are dying and the world is starting to put its flowery coat all over it. It’s nice, and if he was one of these gifted people he is lucky enough to be friend with, he would paint something, or write a poem to celebrate the change of season. But he isn’t, so he can only look with frustration.

 

His darkening thoughts are stopped by the appearance of someone he knows very well, and he feels the corner of his lips curve slightly when his best friend, the pink-haired Chiaki Nanami, passes through the intimidating doors of Hope’s Peak, eyes stuck on the gameboy she is playing on. Sonia, the Ultimate Princess who has a gift to puzzle Hinata, walks by her side, talking with animation.

 

“Uh…” Hinata says, before leaving his spot. “I’m going to say hello, I’ll be back.”

 

Natsumi rolls her eyes when she realizes what caught his attention.

 

“Right. Go ahead and ditch me” she says.

 

Her tone isn’t that biting, but she has no rival when it comes to passive-aggressive sentences, and Hinata doesn’t want to take the risk to have her pouting during their classes.

 

“I’m  _ not _ ditching you” he replies. “I didn’t see her during the whole summer, and I won’t see her in class either. I promise I’ll be back.” He hesitates before adding : “You can come with me, maybe ? There are really nice, you know, you should try to get along with them ?”

 

Natsumi rolls her eyes again - she needs to stop doing that, Hinata thinks, or they are going to fall off. He shuts his mouth, of course, because it’s not the right time to piss her off.

 

“Good god, Hinata, I didn’t put a leash on you, you don’t have to ask my permission if you want to kiss this girl’s ass. Just do that away from me. I get enough of that from my brother. If I hear once again how Nanami-san managed to get a 10-cents reduction from the local bakery for their class,  _ I’ll throw up _ .”

  
  


She seems absolutely disgusted, and Hinata sighs : it’s probably useless to try some more, and they don’t have that much time before the bell rings. And since Natsumi is being stubborn, he just  _ ditches _ her, as she said, and makes a beeline toward Nanami and Sonia, who decided to sit near the entrance of the building, waiting for their class to be called.

 

“Hey, hi.” He greets them when he is close enough to be heard despite the agitation around them.

 

Nanami raises her head from her gameboy and smiles at him.

 

“Hey Hinata. Wait a minute I’m almost done.”

 

He nods, and Sonia doesn’t waste a minute jumping at his throat.

 

“Hinata !” she almost yells. “I was talking about you ! I was saying to Nanami that she could invite you to the Spring Dance, right ? It’s only for the Ultimates, but if you are invited, you could come too !”

 

Her eyes are shining really brightly, and Nanami doesn’t seem concerned by the conversation, for she doesn’t interrupt her game to give them her input.

 

“Huh…” he says, taken aback. “I don’t know.”

 

“Come on !” The princess says. “It’s in three weeks, Hinata, how can you not know ? Do you want to come too ?”

 

He throws a look at Nanami, but the gamer doesn’t react, and an uneasy feeling worms his way into his stomach. He isn’t really sure what he is supposed to answer, or even what he wants to answer. He has never been one for Dances, or formal gatherings, but being invited to an Ultimates Dance would be something else. Just so he could tell himself that he didn’t miss out something else by being in the Reserve Course.

 

Because that’s how things are at Hope’s Peak. Everyone knows that the Ultimates are the ones the school is really interested in. Gifted people, like Nanami and Sonia and Natsumi’s brother, they are all there because Hope’s Peak selected them carefully and invited them to study in this prestigious institution. They are bound to have a glorious future, just because of that. And then there are the Reserve Course Students, like Hinata and Natsumi.

 

And it’s not… something he really wants to think about.

 

“Huh…” he says again as Sonia is looking at him with expectations. “I mean, I guess, yes ? I would be okay coming, if that’s what you want Nanami ?”

 

He is trying to not think too much about how it looks like he is asking her to invite him, when a loud noise comes out of the gameboy and Nanami looks at the screen, dejected. Then she smiles at Hinata, conflicted. She is biting her lips and he is careful not to stare too long.

 

“Ha… the Dance… I see, I think I’ve heard about something like that ?”

 

“Chiaki !” Sonia frowns. “I’ve been talking to you about it for twenty minutes !”

 

“I’m sorry, Sonia,” the gamer answers. “I’m just not the kind of person who is interested in these events ? I don’t want to dress up and be with too many people in a small room.”

 

Sonia grumbles something about how the room won’t be that small, and that dressing up Nanami would be  _ so much fun _ , but the other girl doesn’t seem convinced.

 

“Come on” Sonia pushes her. “Social events are an important part of our education in Hope’s Peak. Also Hinata really wanted to go with you to the dance, are you really going to let him down like that ?”

 

Hinata’s eyes widen, and he places his hands in front of him, palms open as to make a shield.  _ Where is that coming from ? _ Nanami looks at Hinata with curiosity.

 

“Really ?” she asks, and then after some more thinking. “I never thought you were the kind of people who would want to go there, but if it’s really important for you…”

 

“No !” he cuts her off, trying to stop Sonia’s lie to spread too much. “No, not at all. It’s not important, I just thought you wanted to go and didn’t have a date, so I thought I would help, you know. That’s what friends do, right ?”

 

He is reaching, and he knows that someone like Natsumi would never let that go. But Nanami is pretty easy-going and doesn’t have a taste for embarrassing others, thankfully.

 

He sees that Sonia is not very happy with her plan collapsing, but he knows that she is too polite to say anything more. Meanwhile, Nanami is satisfied with his answer, and offers him a relieved smile.

 

“Good. During the week-end, I’d rather play video games at my home ? ( she blinks in Hinata’s direction ) Hey, if you want we can spend this day playing together ? It’s been a very long time since we did that.”

 

He smiles, glad to see that she missed him during the holidays. Then he starts wondering if this is supposed to be a date, as in a  _ date-date _ . And then he decides to stop thinking and to just go with the flow, for once.

 

“Yes, sure.” He says, and he shrugs before internally cringing : he may be trying a little too hard to show that it’s not a big deal. “Way better than spending hours inside the school, eating tasteless food and dancing with people who has no clue how to do it, right ?”

 

Sonia is outraged when she hears Hinata’s words, and she assures them again and again that the food will be delicious, and everyone dressed up, and the room decorated, but Hinata doesn’t really pay attention to her. It’s nice to see her so enthusiastic about the event, but neither him or Nanami share her love for parties.

 

The bell rings, and Hinata realizes that he needs to check his schedule for the day - he knows he doesn’t have class during the second period, because that’s the first thing Natsumi told him about, but that’s pretty much it. Sonia shakes Nanami shoulders who blinks slowly, her brain reconnecting with the outside world.

 

“Let’s go, Chiaki !” Sonia says. “We don’t want to be late ! I can’t believe how busy this first day is going to be ( she turns toward Hinata, eyes wides and her expression overwhelmed ). Can you believe we had homework for today ? In maths. Doesn’t that seem strange to have homeworks during the holiday ? Is it a cultural thing in Japan ? Because that seems to defeat the point of holidays !”

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess” he replies, because for his part, he had homeworks for every classes during the holidays. 

 

If he had something better to do than watching movies on his computer, playing video games or hanging out with Natsumi when she was free, he could share her outrage. As it was… not really. He is about to leave them when Nanami suddenly starts to show some signs of agitation.

 

“Homeworks ?” she repeats, frowning. “Did we have homeworks ?”

 

“Mm, yes” Sonia says. “I guess you weren’t listening at that time ?”

 

The Ultimate Gamer seems devastated, and Hinata can’t understand how no one told her about it. It’s no secret that Nanami has problems focusing on classes, especially in maths. He offers her a tentative smile.

 

“Hey” he says, getting her attention. “I don’t have anything to do during second period, so I could help you with your homeworks, if you want ?”

 

Nanami shakes her head, a sorry look on her face.

 

“Thanks for offering, Hinata, but it’s my responsibility if I didn’t do anything. I can’t let you work on my homeworks, that wouldn’t be fair. I would feel terrible for putting that on you.” She is putting her console in her bag.

 

Nanami who doesn’t play games is a sad sight to behold.

 

“Come on” he insists, knowing that he can be more stubborn than she is. “I’m going to be bored to death without anything to do. You would actually give me something to use my brain on instead of staring at the wall.”

 

Sonia points an accusatory finger on Hinata.

 

“Don’t do that ! She has problems with maths, and needs to exercise ! ( she looks at Nanami, severe ) You will never get better at maths if you let Hinata do all your homeworks !”

 

Hinata rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, because she obviously is going to fail her year because of maths” he hisses. “Hey, Nanami, I’m your friend so I’m going to help you, okay ?” He looks at her, trying to convince the pink-haired girl that it really doesn’t bother him.

 

For a few seconds, she doesn’t move, but then she opens her bag again, looking for her maths’ book.

 

“Thanks, Hinata…” she says, giving him everything he needs to do the exercises. She doesn’t look very at-ease, and he isn’t really sure why. Nanami is always very calm, even if her calm often edges on obliviousness. Seeing her like that is unusual. “We’ll be at the cafeteria at noon, today, at the usual table, if you want to join us ?”

 

Hinata nods without thinking. He didn’t do any plan with Natsumi, after all, and he really hadn’t spend anytime with Nanami in a long time. Seeing the others Ultimates could be nice too, even if he never managed to fit perfectly among them.

 

He is glad he accepted when his friend seems to relax and she even manages a smile.

 

“Good” she says. “See you at noon, Hinata !”

 

She takes out the console from her bag and starts walking toward Hope’s Peak with Sonia by her side. Hinata stays there, watching them both disappear inside the Ultimate’s building, until the bell starts ringing again.

 

He is going to be late.


	2. Two

**_Dear Ultimate Counselor,_ **

 

_ I can’t stand it anymore ! I’m so in love with this girl who is in my class ! Her hair are bright as the sun, and I could drown myself in her eyes. I’m trying my best to please her, by inviting her to the most expensive restaurant in town, or to take her turn at the cleaning of our classroom, but no luck until now. She is a pure princess, and I want to convince her I could be his prince, but even waiting for her every morning so I can pretend to be there by luck doesn’t seem to work, she comes at school in a limo !  _

 

_ She also told me that she wanted to meet her soulmate before starting any romantic relationship. But I saw her wrist, and it won’t happen before two years ! I’m a healthy boy with urges, I can’t wait that long ! _

 

_ What can I do to make her realize that I’m the one for her ? _

 

**_Desperate-heart_ **

 

**_Dear Desperate heart,_ **

  
  


_ If she really told you that she didn’t want to enter a relationship before meeting her soulmate, then there is nothing you can do about it beside respecting her choice, even if it’s not yours. Try to talk to her, to know what she likes and to become her friend, for she is probably more than the ‘princess’ than you see. _

_ With everything that you are doing, it’s impossible that she didn’t pick on your affection for her. The only thing left is to confess, and to accept her answer, even if it’s a negative one. _

 

_ Also you may want to stop waiting for her at home, or she’ll call the police on you one day or another. _

 

**_The Ultimate Conselor_ **

* * *

 

 

 

If there is one place in Hope’s Peak that Hinata really likes, it is the library. It’s probably because the Reserve Course Students are supposed to study a lot to keep up with the fast pace of their classes, but the library in their building is larger, and has more books at disposal than the one in the main building - Hinata knows that because the library in the main building is very close to Mrs. Yukizome’s office, and anytime he goes to see her he can’t help but  _ peek _ , watching the beautiful but mostly empty room, where he isn’t allowed to put a foot in.

 

Early in the morning, it’s even better, for most of the students choose to stay at home to sleep some more instead of coming at school to study for the upcoming test - an undeniable truth about the Reserve Course is that there is  _ always _ a upcoming test to prepare and that you should feel guilty whenever you are wasting your time on something else. The atmosphere is more relaxed during the morning, and the only people here, in peace with themselves since they did the Right Thing by coming here, don’t have the frantic, almost desperate behaviour that can be found at the end of the day.

 

Hinata lazily runs his pencil on the sheet of paper he has been working for the last twenty minutes. Nanami’s homeworks aren’t hard, one could say they are ridiculously easy when compared to the headaches-inducing work he had to do during the holidays. It’s a well-known fact that the students from the Main Course need time to practice their talents, and that they can’t be crushed under the work load the way Hinata and Natsumi are most of the time. So yes, he thinks, checking quickly that he found the right answer for the second question, he did...

 

_ Chtonk _

 

He rolls his eyes when he feels something very light hits his forehead, and decides to ignore it altogether, hoping that the person in front of him will stop being so childish.

 

He focuses on the next question : it’s geometry, which is very easy for Hinata. He likes geometry alright. He likes everything about maths, in general, even if it sounds boring, with the exception of statistics, maybe. There is just something  _ fair _ about maths : you either find the right answer or you don’t, and there is no biased judgement or subjectivity. The teacher barely matters when it comes to grading a maths paper, and Hinata always aces the tests.

 

… That’s definitely something he will never say out loud. Too embarrassing.

 

_ Chtonk _ .

 

The projectile that has been thrown his way misses him and hits the person  _ behind _ him, but the guy doesn’t react.  As far as Hinata can tell, he is dozing off. The paper ball - because that’s what Natsumi has been attacking him with for the entire time they have been in the library,  _ paper balls _ \- ends up on the floor, next to a bunch of others balls.  He thinks that maybe he should say something before the librarian decides that him not doing anything to stop her friend from vandalizing the area means he is just as guilty as she is.

 

“Natsumi” he says, flatly, still looking at Nanami’s homeworks.

 

He doesn’t even know why he tries such weak approach with her. That’s the problem with people who have been raised by  _ yakuza _ : if you don’t throw a knife at them first, they probably won’t be impressed by anything you have to say.

 

_ Chtonk _ . Right on the forehead, and with more strength than during her previous attacks. Wonderful.

 

“Will you stop it ?” he asks, and raises his head toward her this time.

 

Natsumi is crumpling another piece of paper in her fist, and glaring at Hinata. It’s actually pretty intimidating - more than when Fuyuhiko does the same thing. Maybe because Natsumi’s eyelashes are so long.

 

Or maybe she is just that good when it comes to giving icy stares to people.

 

“You are a  _ fricking slave _ ” she spits, and throws the ball at him - it hits him in the middle of the chest, this time.

 

Hinata sighs, trying to play it cool, because if he starts to get angry they are going to get kicked out of the library, and he doesn’t want to end his work sitting in the middle of a corridor, thank you very much.

 

“I’m not. You don’t even know what you are talking about.”

 

“You sure are !” the other whispers furiously. “I can’t believe it’s the first day of school and she already convinced you to do her homeworks !”

 

“It’s not being a slave, Natsumi” Hinata replies “It’s being a good friend, something that you should try sometimes. I would certainly like that.”

 

Natsumi frowns, and for almost a whole minute he can focus on his work again, and starts to solve the problem in his mind. He knows the blond-haired girl hasn’t given up, of course, not just after a few words from Hinata. And indeed…

 

“Do you know who you remind me of ?” she says, and there is an unmistakable malice in her voice. “Do you ?”

 

“Probably someone you have a lot of respect for ?” he mumbles.

 

“ _ Sato _ ” she says, without showing any sign that she heard him. “You are just like Sato, running behind your amazing friend the Ultimate like a little puppy waving its tail. It’s disgusting.”

 

“You are probably the only girl who thinks puppies are disgusting, you know ?” Hinata notices, not bothering to give a real answer.

 

Natsumi and Sato has been at each other’s throat since forever, as far as he can tell, but despite everything his friend told him about Sato, he doesn’t think ill of her. She is just doing her thing, as he is doing his. And he thinks that if everyone followed his lead, the world would be a better place.

 

Natsumi snorts. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest, and while one of her textbook is open in front of her, she doesn’t seem interested in reading it.

 

“Are you eating with them today ?”

 

“Yes” Hinata replies, “And you are welcome to join us. Nanami and Sonia told me they would be happy to have you.”

 

Well, that’s not exactly true, but he knows them enough to know that they would be delighted to share their meal with Natsumi. Or that they, at least, wouldn’t care. And while Hinata is really glad that to be an honorary guest at the Ultimates’ table, he would feel more at-ease with her friend by her side.

 

Of course, Natsumi looks at him as if he just suggested that she undresses and starts dancing on a table right now.

 

“Do you think I really need these girls’ permission to sit at my  _ brother’s table _ ?” she laughs, a little too loud for the guy behind her is apparently awake now, and is glaring at her. “Yeah, no thank you Hinata, and says Hi to Sato for me, alright ?”

 

“Whatever” Hinata sighs. “Why do I even try ?”

 

His friend doesn’t have the time to answer, for a shadow is cast upon their table. This shadow has the shape of an human being and belongs to the librarian, Mrs. Serizawa. And Hinata and Natsumi both shrink when they catch her murderous glare.

 

“Can I ask you what exactly you are doing here ?” she says, and her eyes travel to the pile of paper balls that fell on the floor. “What do you think this library is for ?”

 

“Uh” Hinata tries, quick enough to send his foot in Natsumi’s tibia to cut off whatever she is about to say “Sorry, we are going to clean up everything.”

 

“ _ I hope so _ ” replies Mrs. Serizawa, furious. “And then you’ll be nice to get out of here. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day, am I making myself clear ? You should be happy I’m too nice to report you on your first day of school.”

 

Natsumi holds her tongue, Mrs Serizawa goes back to her desk to check out a student’s book with a little more strength than necessary, and Hinata does his best to get rid of the trash littered around them in a few seconds. Then they are out of the library, and he realizes that he is going to have to finish Nanami’s homework while sitting on the stairs, on in the hallways, and  _ great _ . Wonderful first day.

 

“Hinata”

 

Natsumi isn’t looking at him, but her cheeks are a little red, and he understands that, maybe, she isn’t really proud of having them kicked out of the library. She extends her hand toward him and says :

 

“Come on, let me see.”

 

He blinks, confused by the sudden change in behaviour.

 

“See ?” he asks.

 

“Her homeworks. I’ll help you, okay ? I’m better than you at maths, anyway.”

 

That’s not true, Hinata thinks, but he isn’t about to strike her down when she is waving the white flag. Offering her a grateful smile, he gives her the second exercise and they both find a very-uncomfortable-and-very-cold corner in the hallway where they won’t be disturbed by the potentially wandering teachers.

 

“You better not tell me again that I’m not being a good friend” Natsumi says with a smile, while her pen runs across the paper she is holding.

 

It’s funny because even though he is better than her at maths, even though he knows that Natsumi can’t stand Nanami for ridiculous reasons, even though she can be a snake sometimes, he doesn’t even suspect that she could be sabotaging the homeworks she is working on. Because that’s just not how Natsumi is.

 

“I will never forget this amazing bonding moment” he teases her, checking once again the answers to an equation  “this is the day I know our friendship will last forever.”

 

“Very funny.” She says, unamused. “You’re free at 4, right ? Want to hang out somewhere before I have to work on my hellish lessons of piano ?”

 

He is about to say  _ sure, why not _ , when he remembers that has something to do after class.

 

“Sorry, Natsumi. I don’t know why but there was a mix-up with my… uh, administrative papers I guess ? They lost my I.D card, apparently ? Not sure how it’s possible but that happened.”

 

His friend shrugs.

 

“Damn, you’re so unlucky today. I can’t say that I’m surprised about it, they really treat us like shit here. You can bet no one from the Main Course ever got their I.D stolen.”

 

“It wasn’t stolen” he corrected her. “They just lost it.”

 

“Sure, same difference.”

 

She clearly doesn’t want to continue their discussion, and Hinata is both glad that she didn’t see through his lie and guilty that he had to lie her at all.

 

But that can’t be helped. It's for the good cause, after all.  


 

*

 

If there is only place in Hope’s Peak Academy that Hinata really hates, it’s the cafeteria. It’s the huge, bright, noisy room where everyone except the teachers and the staff have to visit five days a week to eat half-cooked food and drink hard water. Technically, being in the Main Course or the Reserve Course doesn’t make a big difference : the meals are different, sure, but bad all the same.

 

The almost-equality is just on paper, though, because…

 

“Ha, Hinata !” Teruteru calls him as soon as he sits on a chair, between Nanami ( who somehow manages to eat with one hand while playing with the other, and during one of the most stupid second of his life, he almost wants to take the fork from her hand and feeds her himself ) and Koizumi. On the other side of Koizumi, Sato is talking to her.

 

“Hinata” Teruteru repeats, almost desperate. “I’m absolutely sorry ! I didn’t know our Dear Class President had asked you to join us today, so I didn’t cook you anything.”

 

Everyone - except him and Sato - is indeed eating something that isn’t on today’s menu. Whatever is in their plates looks like a mix of meat and onions, with the usual rice as a side dish. And it smells like heaven.

 

“It’s fine, Teruteru, I… uh… don’t really like onions anyway” he smiles.

 

For a moment, he thinks that the Ultimate Cook is about the tear him apart for not proclaiming his love for onions, but he probably accepts that Hinata is a simple Reserve Course Student without taste buds, and just nods solemnly.

 

“It’s my own personal recipe of  _ beef stifado _ he says to no one in particular. Mama and I are trying some greek recipes right now, and I’m thinking about adding some of them on the menu. Don’t hesitate to give me your feedbacks, everyone. I’m certain that this is the best thing that your tongue ever tasted -  _ though there is a part of me that could just enchant you just as much and _ …

 

Hinata is grateful to Saionji for hitting Teruteru. Hard.

 

For a few minutes, the conversation goes by without Hinata being able to say anything - they mostly talk about their teachers, and what they did during the holidays, and it’s all tropical islands and foreign countries, and Hinata is a little light-headed for he never left the  _ Kanto  _ region, except this one time during a school trip to Osaka when he was in middle school. 

 

Then Kazuichi howls at him from the other side of the table.

 

“Hey, Hinata ! I missed Naegi this morning and the Third Years don’t get their break when we do. Is he still all about that Detective chick in his class ?” 

 

“Uh” Hinata says “I think so, yeah.”

 

Actually, Hinata hasn’t seen Naegi in weeks. They are neighbours ( well,  _ almost _ , there's that old lady who lives in the small house between them, but that’s a detail ) and used to play together back in elementary school. Naegi is the kind of person who gets along with pretty much everyone, so he gets along with Hinata too, but they aren’t friends : they just talk from time to time when they happen to leave their house at the same time, and they are definitely  _ not  _ close enough for Hinata to get curious about Naegi’s love life.

 

But then Naegi is an Ultimate, and he will never deny that Hinata and him are friends, so what’s wrong with pretending that he is slightly more included into the Main Course’s group than he really is, right ?

 

“I thought so” The pink-haired boy replies, slightly disapproving. “No offense, I know you’re bros and all, but sometimes you need to know when to move on, you know ? This girl is colder than my baby’s engine when we didn’t have fun in weeks.”

 

Hinata thinks that Kazuichi could be a little more popular with girls if he didn’t talk about his car as if he is in love with it or something. And also that he is probably the last one who is allowed to tell someone to ‘move on’ from the girl they are into, considering that he saw all of his always-more-desperate tentatives to seduce Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess.

 

But he bites his tongue and turns toward Nanami, who is so focused on her game that the rest of her body is frozen in mid-movement, her fork threatening to let the piece of food it’s holding fall on her skirt. He slowly directs her arm toward the table and she mumbles a ‘thanks’ in return, though he isn’t sure she understood exactly what happened.

 

“Hey, by the way, do you know why Tsumiki isn’t here ? I didn’t think she was the kind to miss the first day of school.” He says, trying to pretend he is just making conversation.

 

“... she is sick,” the gamer says. “She’ll be back the day after tomorrow, I think.”

 

No one at the table seems concerned - Hinata is, but then again he is the only one who  _ knows _ about Tsumiki - so he doesn’t have any other choice but to shrug it off as if it is nothing and that this topic of conversation is over. Or, he tries, but Saionji, who, he regrets, couldn’t be sick too on this beautiful day, jumps on the occasion to torture him a little.

 

“Why do you care ?” She giggles. “Do you have a crush on the ugly Tsumiki ? Is that the taste of the Reserve Course Students, because  _ urk _ .”

 

She pretends to throw up into her plate before bursting into laughter.

 

“No, I was just wondering.” Hinata replies, flatly.

 

He knows that talking back and vehemently denying will only dig his own grave when it comes to Saionji, and since she is wrong, and that he and Tsumiki barely knows each others (  _ except he actually does know her in a way, but it’s not like Saionji can know that _ ), he has the advantage anyway.

 

He just needs to be sure to never give her any blackmail material, ever. Should be easy enough.

 

The next fifteen minutes are pleasant enough : Sonia talks about the upcoming party a lot, and seems so happy about it that she accepts a not-very-subtle date from Kazuichi at the theater, and the mechanist lights up like a Christmas tree after that. Owari and Nidai tell jokes and bad puns, and almost fight in the middle of the cafeteria, but it’s all fun and game. Nanami thanks him for her homework, and the smile she gives him disconnect Hinata’s brain for a few seconds.

 

Then the ring goes off, and the Ultimates hurries back to class, and Hinata is left alone at the table. 

 

Well, almost alone.

 

Two chairs from him, Sato refuses to look at him and goes back to eat the disgusting food from the cafeteria. It’s probably cold by now, he thinks, but she chews methodically, gulping down what’s in her plate as fast as possible. Then she stands up and hesitantly turns her head toward him.

 

“See you in class, Hinata.” She says, so low he barely hears her.

 

He nods and then she is gone, and it’s the only words they exchange during the whole day.


	3. Three

_**Dear Ultimate Counselor,** _

_I want to ask you some advice. I have a father who works as a lawyer. Since childhood, he kept pushing me to be a lawyer, too. But I do not want to be a lawyer. Since I was a child, I wanted to do the same work as my grandmother. I’m not interested in the legal world, and I’d rather help my grandmother in taking care of her cake shop after school or offer her interesting ideas for her business to flourish despite my father’s scolding._

_As for now, I’ve been recruited by Hope’s Peak, with a talent more suited to follow my dream than my father’s path. My father became furious, and doesn’t want to talk to me anymore._

_How can I solve my problem as quickly as possible ?_

_**Cake-Lover** _

 

_**Dear Cake-Lover** _

_It’s natural for any parent to be concerned by their child’s future. His desire to see you succeed in the field he is the most familiar with might be a hint that he wants to be able to help you as much as possible, even through your adult life._

_However, I have a big new for your dad : you’re in ! You touched the graal that so many people can only dream to. If he never heard the line ‘Once you have graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy, you are set for life’, he is probably deaf. More than his worry as a parent, I think you bruised his pride by managing to create your own path in such brilliant way._

_He’ll get over it. If it really bothers you, you can try to be the bigger person, and make a first step in his direction. Maybe his favorite cake could be a nice peace-offering ?_

_**The Ultimate Counselor** _

* * *

 

 

No matter what, Hinata never manages to shake off the uneasy feeling that infects him whenever he is inside the Ultimates’ building. He knows he isn’t doing anything wrong : he is allowed to be there, he was even summoned by Professor Yukizome to her office. And it’s not even the first time : he went there a few times last year too. The members of the staff he crosses path with barely raise an eyebrow when they notice his Reserve Course uniform nowadays : of course, they don’t know his name, or the reason he is accepted in these hallways, but they saw him wandering around enough that they know it’s neither a mistake or a trespassing.

And yet, he never manages to quiet this voice inside his head, whispering that he doesn’t belong here. Everything is bright and clean. The hallways are broad, the windows wide enough for the place to be drowned in light. And he feels terrible, too used to the overcrowded corridor and the walls’ peeling paint. And really, that’s not that different from when he is surrounded by the friendly faces of the Ultimates whenever they spend times together, and maybe that’s why despite how much he wants to be with them, he still tries to drag Natsumi with him, or to send Sato supportive glances.

He doesn’t know how he can make this feeling go away.

He knocks on Yukizome’s office door, but it’s not the teacher’s voice that answers him.

“Come in, Hinata”

Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist and the one working as school psychologist for the students in the main building, nods when he enters the room. As always, she is surrounded by paperwork, that threatens to swallow her frail figure.

“Good afternoon, Miss Gekkogahara.” Hinata says. “Do you need help ?” He adds, observing, horrified, how a ridiculously high (probably higher than the therapist could have piled them up, he thinks, considering her physical condition) pile of files is slowly leaning more and more toward the floor.

The room looks like a bomb exploded in it a few minutes ago and he is pretty sure the woman in front of him is the sole responsible, for Yukizome tends to make of the mess her nemesis, tracking it down all day long, only satisfied when a room is as clean as it is tidy. Yet, the therapist doesn’t seem to fear her colleague’s fury.

Hinata has known her for a while, now, but he is unable to decide if he likes Gekkogahara or not. She isn’t overwhelming the way Yukizome can be, at least.

“No, thank you” she answers politely. “Chisa will be here in a minute, but you can take the letters already, if you want.” She points at a box, almost entirely hidden under a bunch of scribbled notes.

“Oh, alright” He quickly gets the letters, and look at them for a while, without opening them for now. “Did we receive one from Tsumiki ?”

The Ultimate Therapist sighs. Considering how unexpressive the woman usually is, this is a sign of great annoyance.

“One ?” she replies. “More like five or six.”

Oh. Great. In Hinata’s opinion, Tsumiki’s letters are always… embarrassing, for a lack of a better word. Most of the people who send letters to the Ultimate Counselor are pretty easy to deal with, and Hinata’s response - following Gekkogahara’s advice on this one - is always along the ‘talk things through’ or ‘ask a responsible adult for help’ lines, with a few words of support, and some sarcastic comments to light up the mood.

Tsumiki’s letters, though.

First, they are never the kind of letter that can be published in Hope’s Peak Gazette, because the first rule is that no one should be able to guess the sender’s identity. And even if Tsumiki didn’t sign her letters - she signs _all of them_ \- there would be no way for the whole school to not know it’s her. This one would be pretty typical :

_**Dear Ultimate Counselor** ,_

_I cried four hours today in the bathroom because Saionji wouldn’t stop calling me ‘Mikan Slutmiki’ when my real name is Mikan Tsumiki. This is very unfair, and I don’t know why she is attacking me like that, but what hurt me the most was that no one tried to help me._

_I’m really trying, I bring them cookies from the bakery, I lend them my homework if they forgot to do their, I give them advice on how to have a good night’s rest before an exam, and yet I feel like they are hating me._

_Do you have any idea to make them like me ?_

**_Mikan Tsumiki_ **

Hinata replies to all her letters, of course, telling Tsumiki that she doesn’t have to try so hard, that she needs to trust herself more and to not be too dependant on others’ opinion to build her self-esteem, but he could just as well be screaming in the void : again and again, the same desperate letters ends up between his hands. Once, Gekkogahara told him that Tsumiki was probably trying to have the others’ attention by having her letters published, maybe even to guilt-trip them into being nice to her, but Hinata was mostly too busy feeling sorry for the girl.

“Aren’t you going to talk to her ?” He asks the therapist.

The blue haired woman taps her pencil against her lips, a thoughtful look on her face.

“To Tsumiki ? No. I’ve read the letters, I don’t think there is anything I can do. I can’t force her to come here and talk to me, nor do I think she could create another ‘incident’.”

“You mean another suicide” Hinata replies, a little too harshly, because ‘incident’ sounds like tripping on a staircase and getting a bruise out of it.

Because this is it. This is the reason Yukizome and Gekkogahara started the Ultimate Counselor Project. Two months before the break, one student from the Main Course, Ryota Mitarai, hung himself in the boys’ bathroom, and was discovered by the janitor, who is also the one suspected to have leaked out the info to the press. He was fired without delay, but that didn’t stop the rumor to spread : one of the Ultimates, symbol of Hope, had killed himself.

And this couldn’t become a trend. They needed to know if there were others who could spiral down and try to take their own life. The Ultimate Counselor was the best option they could find : not only are the students allowed to let out some steam under the cover of anonymity, but Gekkogahara and Yukizome can easily skim through the letters to see if anyone is really in emotional pain and needs professional help.

Of course, the Ultimate Counselor can’t be an Ultimate. But it has to be someone who is close enough from them to be able to help them as best as possible. It also needs to be someone who is ready to work a few hours a week against the illusion to be just a little closer to the Main Course. And Hinata can’t help to feel bitter when he realizes that he really fits the ideal profile to a T.

He never asked to become Counselor. But then he didn’t say no either when the position was offered to him.

Gekkogahara doesn’t seem to mind his tone. As far as Hinata knows, she is the kind of people that is unable to get upset.

“Yes, another suicide” she sighs.

“She wasn’t at school today. Did anyone make sure that she was okay ?” Hinata asks, uneasiness building up in his stomach. “I mean, sure, maybe she is just sick but…”

“Hinata” The therapist smiles at him. “I can’t harass students like that unless I have serious doubt on their mental health. Her father called to say that she wouldn’t make it to school today. I don’t have anything to say to that.”

“But” Hinata starts again, the letters inside his bag feeling like if they had been replaced by stones “It’s not a reason to…”

At that moment, the office’s door opens, and a smiling, charming woman in an apron, comes in with a coffeepot in her right hand and two mugs in her left hand.

“Hey, Miaya, I hope you didn’t miss me too much, I’m here with some necessary supplies !” She says, before noticing that Hinata is here. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree. “Hinata, you’re already there ? Sorry, I didn’t make you wait too much, did I ?”

“Don’t worry, he had my shining presence as company” Gekkogahara replies, and Hinata’s brain doesn’t accept that the stoïc young woman in front of him just _cracked a joke_. He feels like he just entered another dimension.

“Wonderful !” Professor Yukizome says. “You’re here for the letters, right ? - Oh, you already got them, that’s some efficiency right here ! Do you want some coffee ?”

“Uh.” Hinata says, starting to feel dizzy in the presence of Chisa Yukizome, the human tornado . “No. Thanks. I don’t really drink coffee.”

Coffee has for him the taste of last-minute revisions and forgotten essays. Yukizome’s smile widens.

“Good thinking, don’t drink this poison, you’ll end up just as addicted as the two of us.”

She fills up a mug for her friend who thanks her with a hum, and Hinata starts to feel like maybe he should get the hell out of here.

“Well, I’ll see you next week, if you don’t need me anymore ?” He mumbles, already walking backward, his arm fumbling around to find the handle.

“Wait, Hinata, one moment please ?” Yukizome stops him. “I wanted to ask you something, if you have a second.”

Hinata stays still for a second, his hand on the handle, looking at the teacher’s engaging face, and feels himself nod without thinking.

“Great !” She claps her hands. “Obviously you don’t _have_ to do this, but I think you would be ideal person to take care of this matter. See, we are welcoming a new student tomorrow. Since he wasn’t here last year, and that the Orientation day was today for the first years, I thought you could show him around ?”

“A new student… tomorrow ?” Hinata repeats like an idiot.

He feels his wrist itch. He has been trying to forget about his stupid timer, and yet he knows that in less than twenty-four hours, he will have to meet the person whose destiny is supposed to be linked to his.

How terrifying.

“Yes” Professor Yukizome says, apologetic, probably mistaking Hinata’s confusion for something else. “I’m sorry, it’s a last-minute decision. I know the Reserve Course tends to have an unreasonable workload, so if that’s impossible, I understand. You are already helping us a lot with the letters.”

“But, wait a minute” He says “When you say a new student, do you mean a new student from the Main Course ?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely. I’m not in charge of anyone in the Reserve Course, if you didn’t know” the teacher answers. “Of course you will be allowed in the building for a few days, just in case he gets lost, but again ( she seemed a little amused for a moment ) I think everyone here is used to have you here, anyway !”

Hinata frowns a little. His brain is overheating and _he doesn’t understand_. He also doesn’t want to think about his soulmate being an Ultimate. Because that shouldn’t mean anything. He doesn’t want it to mean anything.

“I don’t get it, why am _I_ the one who should help him ? It would be more logical if it was someone from his class, right ?”

For one second, Yukizome and Gekkogahara shares a look, and Hinata immediately knows that there is something weird, here. He is right : that doesn’t make sense. Unless he is missing a crucial piece of information.

“We just thought you would be the more fit to the situation, considering how considerate you can be with the others. I love my students, but it’s not an insult to them to say that they can be… eccentric” Yukizome replies. “Once again, it’s in no way an obligation. What do you think ?”

_Eccentric_ , Hinata thinks. _A little ironic coming from her_. He doesn’t say that out loud, of course. He tends to be a little sarcastic when confronted to Yukizome’s endless enthusiasm, but he isn’t about to be rude, either. Instead, he thinks about his options. If he has the choice, does that mean that this person isn’t his soulmate, after all ? Or that he would meet them anyway ? Can he run in the opposite direction ? Did someone ever did that ?

He looks at Yukizome’s expectant eyes, and he isn’t even sure of his answer when he starts opening his mouth to speak up.

“Yes, okay.” He says. “I mean, it’s just showing him the cafeteria and telling him to avoid the bathroom near the hall, right ? I can do that.”

Yukizome beams at him, and Hinata is worried that she is going to kiss him on the cheeks or hug him, or whatever she does when she is overwhelmed by emotions toward someone. She doesn’t, though.

“Thank you Hinata !” She says. “I knew we could count on you.”

Hinata’s wrist stops itching and starts burning.

*

He is barely out of the building when his phone starts buzzing. Text.

**Natsumi** : Hey, are you done with administrative stuff ?

**Hinata** : I’m finally free. Guess I won’t be kicked out of the school yet. You can’t celebrate yet, sorry !

His fingers hesitate over the keys. He can’t talk to Natsumi about the Ultimate Counselor. Not so much because Yukizome or Gekkogahara would be angry at him - he trusts Natsumi to not spill the beans - but because she tends to rolls her eyes whenever someone mentions one of Hinata’s advice from the Hope’s Peak Gazette. Though she also really enjoys the ‘let’s guess which loser got their letter published this week !’ game.

But at the same time, he doesn’t want to hide everything either.

**Hinata** : Guess what ? I have news about my soulmate.

**Natsumi** : You care, now ?

**Hinata** : No. Do you want to know ?

**Natsumi** : Yes.

**Hinata** : I think he is an Ultimate.

Which is the most bewildering thing for Hinata. He never thought this would be the case. He always thought this would be someone ordinary that he would meet at the supermarket, or in the bus. Not… not someone from the Main Course. He hoped that Natsumi could help him on this one, but of course she focused on the wrong thing.

**Natsumi** : He ? Are you gay ?

**Hinata** : Why would I be gay ?

**Natsumi** : Because your soulmate is a boy, idiot !

**Hinata** : You think I’m going to let this soulmate-bullshit decides my sexual orientation ? Yeah, right !

**Natsumi** : I should have known you were gay, you never tried to hit on me. Instead I just thought you had terrible tastes :)

**Hinata** : Or maybe I thought that flirting with you wasn’t worth losing all my fingers over it ? :))

**Natsumi** : As if I would have let you ! And my family doesn’t really care who I’m going out with. Except if it’s someone from another clan, the usual drill. I aspire to live a tragic romance _à la Roméo and Juliet_. But they wouldn’t have cut your fingers.

**Hinata** : I didn’t think about your family. I’m sure you can do that by yourself, right ?

**Natsumi** : … Probably ? :)))

**Natsumi** : Anyway, you text me at the second where you meet him, okay ? Better, send me a picture of him.

**Hinata** : That would be an awkward first meeting : oops, nice to meet you, mind if I take a picture and send it to my friend ?

**Natsumi** : I’m sure you can make it work. Anyway, you’re free now, right ?

**Hinata** : Ya.

**Natsumi** : Wanna hang out ?

**Hinata** : Usual spot ? I’ll be there in ten.

**Natsumi** : See you !

He smiles and is ready to put his phone in his pocket, when he suddenly freezes, wondering if maybe he could…. ? He just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to have fun and focus on anything else if he doesn’t deal with that first.

He looks into his list of contact, and select ‘Mikan Tsumiki’. Chiaki gave him her number a few months ago, when he was - once again - worried about her not coming to class. And Gekkogahara only said that she had talked to Tsumiki’s father which… it wasn’t Tsumiki. They couldn’t be sure she was alright just by talking to him.

Without thinking, he pressed the ‘call’ button, and someone answered almost immediately.

“ _H… Hi ?_ ”

Hinata’s eyes widen : it’s Tsumiki’s voice, weak and not unlike the chirping of a bird.

“Hi, Tsumiki” he says “Uh… sorry for bothering you, I just noticed you weren’t at school today and I’m concerned about you… are you okay ?”

Silence on the other side. And then, a broken sob.

“ _Thank you… thank you so much for worrying about me… I’m okay, I promise, I’m sorry if it bothered you… I_...” ( Another sob ) “ _I’m really sorry if my question is rude but… who are you ?_ ”

Ah. Hinata doesn’t know what to say. She knows him, sure. He ran after her a few times when she flew out of the cafeteria after an embarrassing breakdown. He offered her a bunch of tissues, and she babbled out the same kind of thing that she wrote to the Ultimate Counselor.

But they aren’t friends. They never really talk, and the only reason Hinata is so concerned is because he read all her letters. And it’s not like he can tell her that, either.

So he hangs up. Because Hinata never pretended to be brave.

And then he looks at his phone’s screen for two minutes, expecting that Tsumiki would call him back, trying to know how a stranger would get her number. But she doesn’t. He sighs.

He thinks that, at the end of the day, Gekkogahara was right : nothing unusual is happening on her side. No ‘incident’.

Another victory for Hope’s Peak Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Here is a new story that I'm really happy to start. I have a few chapters in advance, and I'll be in holidays soon, so I thought it was the ideal time to post it. It's also a ideal place to ask a little something from you :  
> At the beginning of each chapter, we will get a letter from the SHSL Councelor published in Hope's Peak Gazette. I obviously can write these myself ( a couple of thoses are also mandatory for the sake of the story ), but I thought it could be fun to have the readers send their letter to Hinata. You can impersonate one of the Ultimates or just make your own OC if you want.
> 
> See you soon ~


End file.
